Life and Death
by Evil-Regal14
Summary: Crossover between Maze Runner and Hunger Games. AU. Some characters from the books and some made up. Rated T for violence.


**I hope you enjoy this new fanfic. Updates on Finding Themselves may be a while because I'm stumped for ideas, but you can read this crossover between "The Maze Runner" and "The Hunger Games" while you wait for it. Updates should be quite frequent because I have a lot of ideas and quite a lot of free time. Enjoy xxx**

I woke up to the usual sounds of District 7, a tree or two crashing to the ground in the forest behind my house. I wanted to stay in the embrace of my warm bed just a little longer, and on any other day I would, but not today. I crawled out from under the covers, pulled on my smartest dress and pulled my long red hair into a low ponytail.

"Valkyrie, are you ready yet?" called a voice from the kitchen. Without giving me a chance to answer, my mother walked into the room and started fussing with my pale green frock.

"Mum! Stop. I'm old enough to dress myself. I don't need you to check up on me any more. I told you that last year." I insisted, as I pushed her away from me. Just as she was about to speak, a loud klaxon sounded.

"You'd better get going, I'll be there in about an hour. Good luck." A tear rolled down her face.

"Don't worry mum. The odds of me being picked today are quite slim. My name's only in there 20 times. And after next year I won't be eligible to be entered. I'll be fine mum. I'll see you later." And with that, I hugged her and left.

As I walked towards the Hall of Justice, the noises around me became louder and louder, and the streets began to get more and more crowded with teenagers and their parents making their way to the reaping. I looked around and saw some of my school friends chatting and messing around like nothing was going to happen, but I also saw some younger children, I would guess only twelve or thirteen, crying and clutching onto their mothers, begging to go home so they wouldn't have to risk being picked for the games. I closed my eyes for a second, unable to see it anymore, and for the rest of the walk, I stared at the ground, trying not to think of the horrors that awaited the two unlucky teens that would be picked in less than half an hour.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing towards the back of the girl's section, with the rest of the 17 year olds. Eric Wallaby walked onto the stage and introduced himself. That capital snob irritated the hell out of me, walking around like he owned the place with all his fancy makeup and clothes. It made me feel sick.

"Good morning, I am Eric Wallaby. In a few moments, two of you will be chosen as the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. But first, a short video from President Snow." He waved his hand towards the large TV screen behind him, and a video began to play.

I didn't pay much attention to it. I'd seen it every year since I was 12 and it was never very interesting. It explained what had happened during the war, and why the Hunger Games had been created. I guessed that it was designed to scare all of us, but once you'd seen it a few times, you just got bored of it.

"And now, to decide who will have the honour, of representing District 7 in this year's Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour. As usual, ladies first." He walked over to the round container on the left side of the stage and reached his hand inside. I crossed my fingers and screwed up my eyes like I always did at the reaping. There was an awkward silence as we all waited in anticipation. I gave in, I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my eyes as he was walking towards the centre of the stage, a single card in his hand. When he got there, he opened it agonisingly slowly, and said, "And this year's female tribute is... Valkyrie Tyson."

No. He called my name. That was my name. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight as the girls around me pushed me towards the divide between us and the boys. I struggled and tried to push people off me, but it was no use and I was already being dragged toward the stage by two peacekeepers.

"No! Get off me!" I screamed, but it was no use. I was going into the Hunger Games, and there was nothing I could do about it. I stopped struggling and allowed myself to be escorted onto the stage. I stood next to Eric, feeling a tear roll down my face.

"And now for the boys." He strode over to the right side of the stage, to the container that held the names of every teenage boy in District 7. He slid his hand into the bowl and fished through the cards, each one containing a single name. Eventually, he withdrew his hand, holding one card within his grasp. The name on that card was the other soul in that audience doomed to die a painful and agonising death for the entertainment of others. He hurried back to the microphone in the centre of the stage.

"And our lucky boy is… Newt Ayres."

I looked out into the crowd to see a boy, who looked about the same age as me, walking out from the crowd and being dragged up onto the stage. I recognised him. I think he went to my school, be we never interacted much, and we definitely weren't friends. I guess that was kind of a good thing. He looked shocked, and his face was pale, like a ghost's.

"So. Here they are, our brave tributes from District 7, Valkyrie Tyson and Newt Ayres."

We both shook hands but I refused to make eye contact with him. I was in too much shock at that moment. I wanted time to go back to this morning, when I was happy and nothing was wrong. When I thought I would be able to go home after the reaping and relax for the rest of the day. But instead, I was stood on the stage in front of the Hall of Justice, about to be taken to the capital to be trained and sent into the arena, where I would almost certainly perish.

"I'm sorry." I managed to whisper.

"Me too." He replied, just as quiet as me, but before I could look up at him, we were taken to separate rooms within the Hall of Justice.

Ten minutes later, my mother walked in, tears streaming down her face.

"Valkyrie. I'm so sorry." She hugged me, crying into my shoulder.

"Don't worry mum. I told you. I can look after myself. I'll be home safe and sound before you have the chance to miss me." Deep down, I knew this was a lie. I probably would never come home. But I couldn't let my mum know that I thought that. I had to give her hope.

"It's time." A peacekeeper said as he walked in and pulled me out through a door, and onto the train.


End file.
